Alle Jahre wieder
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Ein jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten treffen Hermine und Professor Snape unter normalen wie auch seltsamen Zufällen aufeinander. Es fängt mit einer fünfjährigen Hermine an und endet mit der Zeit nach dem Krieg. Eine romantische Weihnachtsgeschichte.
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. _

**Alle Jahre wieder**

**Prolog**

Die fünfjährige Hermine Granger saß an Heiligabend im Dunkeln auf einer verschneiten Bank in einem Park und weinte bitterlich. Sie war mit ihren Eltern nach London gekommen, um die letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke einzukaufen, doch dann hatte sie ein schönes Spielzeug im Schaufenster gesehen – und dadurch ihre Eltern aus den Augen verloren. Sie war stundenlang (jedenfalls hatte es sich für sie wie Stunden angefühlt, aber Kinder haben bekanntlich kein Zeitgefühl) umhergeirrt, hatte nach ihren Eltern gerufen und dabei geweint, bis sie schließlich zu dieser Bank gekommen war, sich daraufgesetzt hatte und seitdem darauf wartete, gefunden zu werden, denn sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, weiterzusuchen. Außerdem fürchtete sie sich vor der einkehrenden Dunkelheit und hier neben ihrer Bank stand wenigstens eine helle Lampe.

Irgendwann war das letzte Licht der Sonne gänzlich verschwunden und nur noch ihre Straßenlaterne konnte Hermine Trost spenden, was nichts daran änderte, dass sie sich nun noch mehr ängstigte vor all den möglichen Gefahren der dunklen Einsamkeit. Des Weiteren war es kalt und sie fror trotz ihres dicken Mantels.

Auf einmal vernahm sie einen lauten Knall aus dem Gebüsch gegenüber von sich und schrie auf. Ihr Weinen verstummte sofort. Einen Augenblick blieb es still, dann trat eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem Gebüsch und wischte sich den Schnee von seinen Sachen.

Hermine fand, dass er sehr seltsam gekleidet war: Er trug Roben und sogar einen Umhang – und das komplett in schwarz. Unweigerlich musste sie kichern; es sah einfach zu fremdartig aus.

Der Fremde starrte sie erstaunt an; er hatte offenbar gedacht, allein zu sein.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als der Mann auf sie zukam.

„Was machst du hier ganz allein?", fragte er sie ein wenig unfreundlich.

„Ich habe meine Eltern verloren", antwortete sie leise und sah ihn weiter ängstlich an.

Severus Snape seufzte und sah sich um, aber weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu entdecken. Er hatte wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, aber er konnte dieses kleine Mädchen auch nicht einfach hier allein in der Dunkelheit lassen. Und wie sie ihn ansah… als ob er ihr gleich etwas Böses wollen würde…

„Sag mal, Kleine, glaubst du eigentlich an Magie?", fragte er sie irgendwann und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank, um nicht so groß und bedrohlich vor ihr zu stehen.

Ihr Blick änderte sich von Furcht in eine Mischung aus Nachdenklichkeit und Misstrauen. Dann schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. „Magie gibt es nur im Märchen."

Die wache Art, mit der sie diese für sie recht rationale Antwort gab und ihn mutig ansah, erstaunte ihn. Normalerweise waren so kleine Kinder doch sehr naiv und dadurch dumm, aber sie wirkte ausgesprochen klug in ihrer Art.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?", fragte er sie und seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

Sie lächelte. „Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie. „Schließlich ist die Welt sehr groß und voller Geheimnisse und da ich noch nicht überall auf dieser Welt gewesen bin und vermutlich auch nie sein werde, ist nichts im Leben mit absoluter Sicherheit auszuschließen."

Nach dieser Antwort sah er sie ungläubig an und war für einige Momente schier sprachlos. Diese Reife war einem kleinen Mädchen überhaupt nicht ähnlich! Dann holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus und ließ einige rote und grüne Funken daraus hervorschießen, die wie ein Feuerwerk an Silvester in den Himmel stiegen, bevor sie sich in Nichts auflösten.

Die Kleine lachte freudig und klatschte in die Hände.

Severus Snape war über sich selbst erstaunt: In Hogwarts verschreckte er die kleinen Gören, bevor sie überhaupt in seinem Unterricht gewesen waren, und hier saß er nun und amüsierte ein kleines Mädchen mit albernem Zauberstabgefuchtel. Aber wenigstens sah sie nun kein kleines bisschen mehr verängstigt aus.

„Bist du ein wahrer Zauberer oder nur einer dieser Zauberer, die die Zuschauer mit einfachen Tricks versuchen, in die Irre zu führen?" Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an.

Er musste kurz schmunzeln, bevor er meinte: „Kann ein falscher Zauberer denn so etwas?" und aus seiner Zauberstabspitze brach sein Patronus hervor.

„Ohh", machte die Kleine, als die silberne Hirschkuh ein paar Mal vor ihnen im Kreis lief und sich dann wieder auflöste.

„Und das ist ein echter Zauberstab?", fragte sie nun ehrfürchtig und sah auf den schwarzen Holzstab.

Er nickte.

„Er ist wunderschön", sagte sie. „Darf ich ihn einmal kurz halten? Bitte?" Fragend sah sie ihn an.

Severus Snape war hin und hergerissen. Er wollte seinen Zauberstab nicht weggeben, aber andererseits war sie nur ein einsames, kleines, äußerst kluges Muggelkind – also was sollte es schon schaden? „Aber schön vorsichtig sein!", warnte er sie noch, bevor er ihr seinen Zauberstab in die Hand gab.

In dem Moment, in dem Hermine seinen Zauberstab in ihrer Hand hielt, breitete sich ein goldenes Leuchten um sie aus und aus dem Zauberstab stoben ein paar silberne Funken. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und gab ihm eilends den Zauberstab wieder – jedes normale Kind hätte ihn wohl von sich geschmissen, aber diese Kleine schien etwas sehr Besonderes zu sein, das begriff Severus immer mehr.

„Was war das?", fragte sie, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete er. „Aber du scheinst verborgene Fähigkeiten in dir zu tragen."

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?", fragte sie ihn und biss sich dabei nervös auf die Unterlippe.

Er lachte leise. „Das wird sich noch zeigen."

Sie nickte ein paar Mal und sah nachdenklich drein.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte er die Kleine, um sie abzulenken.

„Hermine Granger", antwortete sie sofort. „Und du?" Ihre großen haselnussfarbenen Augen sahen ihn an und es war wieder diese wache Aufmerksamkeit in ihnen, die ihn überraschte.

„Severus Snape", antwortete er.

Hermine musste daraufhin leise kichern.

„Was ist denn daran so komisch?", fragte er irritiert und eine geringe Spur erbost.

„Dein Name klingt witzig", antwortete sie immer noch kichernd.

„Das ist ein ganz normaler Name für einen Zauberer!", erklärte er ihr.

„Oh!", machte sie und das Kichern erstarb sofort. „Das wusste ich nicht."

„Nun, dann weißt du es jetzt", murmelte er nur.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Er wusste, dass er sie eigentlich oblivieren müsste, da er einem Muggelmädchen Zauberei gezeigt hatte und ihn das früher oder später in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, aber er brachte es einfach nicht fertig – sie war zu interessant und besonders und anscheinend ebenfalls eine Zauberin…

„Lass uns mal nach deinen Eltern suchen", schlug er irgendwann vor. „Sie werden sich sicher schon Sorgen machen."

„Ja, bestimmt", sagte Hermine und wirkte wieder traurig. „Aber wie willst du sie finden? London ist so groß…"

„Natürlich mit Magie", sagte er verschwörerisch und zwinkerte ihr zu. Hier war sie plötzlich, seine perfekte Ausrede, sollte er wegen seines Zauberns Ärger bekommen: Er hatte einfach nur einem verlorenen Kind geholfen, seine Eltern wiederzufinden – da konnte kein Zaubereiministerium dieser Welt etwas dagegen haben! Er sprach einen Zauber, der ihm den Weg zum momentanen Aufenthaltsort von Mr und Mrs Granger zeigte und Hermine und er folgten der silbern leuchtenden Spur auf dem Boden, die nur für sie beide sichtbar war.

Sie verließen den Park und kamen auf eine belebte Straße, die sie überqueren mussten. Fast automatisch nahm sie seine Hand und er ließ sie gewähren.

Irgendwann sah er Hermines Eltern. Sie sahen sich suchend um und fragten Passanten, während es für Muggel unsichtbar silbern um sie leuchtete. Er blieb stehen und hockte sich vor Hermine hin. „Da vorne sind deine Eltern, aber ich möchte, dass du mir vorher etwas versprichst."

Sie nickte und wartete gespannt.

„Behalte alles, was du über mich weißt oder was ich dir heute gezeigt habe, also meine ganze Person und die Zauberei, für dich. Sag ihnen einfach, du hättest von allein wieder zu ihnen gefunden."

„Aber lüge ich dann nicht?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, dieses Mal ist es eine Ausnahme", log er.

„Okay", sagte sie und umarmte ihn zum Abschied. „Du bist lieb, Severus!", flüsterte sie ihm noch ins Ohr und lief dann zu ihren Eltern, die sie überglücklich in die Arme schlossen.

Severus hatte nicht reagieren können bei so viel Herzlichkeit und er wusste auch nicht, wann oder ob überhaupt jemand ihn jemals mit solch einem Adjektiv beschrieben hatte. Doch als sich Hermine das nächste Mal zu ihm umdrehte, war er schon disappariert.


	2. Erstes Schuljahr

**1. Schuljahr**

Die Weihnachtsferien würden morgen beginnen und der Hogwartsexpress fuhr in zwei Stunden. Von Harry und Ron hatte sich Hermine schon verabschiedet und ihnen aufgetragen, sie sollten unbedingt weiter nach Nicolas Flamel suchen, aber wie sie die beiden kannte, würden sie es aufgrund der schönen, freien Tage vermutlich wieder vergessen…

Auch war sie zum Lehrerzimmer gegangen und hatte sich von all ihren Lehrern verabschiedet und ihnen ein Frohes Fest gewünscht, auch wenn sie dadurch die Weihnachtsfeier der Lehrer gestört hatte, aber niemand hatte es ihr Übel genommen, im Gegenteil: Alle waren begeistert von ihrer Höflichkeit – denn welcher Schüler verabschiedet sich schon von seinen Lehrern…? Doch einer ihrer Lehrer war nicht auf der Feier anwesend gewesen – was bei näherer Betrachtung nicht gerade verwunderlich war –, sodass Hermine noch extra zu ihm gehen musste, um sich zu verabschieden.

Sie klopfte an seine Bürotür und betrat nach einem bellischen „Herein!" sein Büro.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", sagte sie höflich, als sie vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und sich von ihm böse anfunkeln ließ. Sie hatte sich nie davon stören lassen.

„Miss Granger", grüßte er kühl zurück.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur Frohe Weihnachten und Schöne Ferien wünschen", sagte sie ruhig.

Diese Schülerin würde ihn noch wahnsinnig machen!, dachte Snape. Jeder normale Schüler war schon mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu verjagen, doch diese Besserwisserin schien überhaupt keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Äußerst unangenehm…

„Ich hasse Weihnachten", antwortete er auf ihre guten Wünsche.

„Warum?", wagte sie zu fragen.

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!", blaffte er sie an.

Sie ließ sich davon aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Das ist aber sehr schade", antwortete sie nur, „da Weihnachten das schönste Fest des Jahres ist."

„Wie Sie das empfinden, interessiert mich nicht, ich jedenfalls habe diesem Fest für immer den Rücken gekehrt und möchte daher auch keine Weihnachtsgrüße erhalten, haben Sie mich verstanden?" Er setzte sein allerfurchtbarstes Gesicht auf, dass Erstklässler normalerweise an den Rand der Tränen brachte, doch Hermine ging gar nicht darauf ein.

Stattdessen fragte sie: „Erinnern Sie sich eigentlich noch daran, wie Sie mir als Fünfjährige geholfen haben, meine Eltern wiederzufinden, als ich sie in London im Einkaufstrubel aus den Augen verloren hatte?"

Er blinzelte kurz verdutzt, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff. Natürlich konnte er sich daran erinnern – sie war das interessanteste Kind, das er je erleben durfte, und mittlerweile seine mit Abstand interessanteste Schülerin – doch das würde er ihr natürlich nicht unter die Nase reiben, denn erstens war sie mit Potter befreundet, zweitens nervte ihre wissensdurstige, besserwisserische Art ihn bisweilen gewaltig und drittens war sie eine Gryffindor! „Nein", erwiderte er daher kalt. „Und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, jemals einem kleinen Mädchen in der Dunkelheit geholfen zu haben."

Daraufhin musste sie triumphierend lächeln. „Ich habe gar nichts von Dunkelheit gesagt, Professor", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Wütend funkelte er sie an.

„Aber keine Sorge, Sir", fügte sie schnell hinzu, „ich habe nicht vor, Sie zur Weißglut zu treiben, ich wollte Ihnen lediglich höfliche Weihnachtsgrüße mitteilen und da ich dies nun getan habe, kann ich auch wieder gehen. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape, bis nächstes Jahr." Dann nickte sie einmal mit dem Kopf, drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als seine Stimme sie aufhielt.

Zuerst konnte er sie nur sprachlos anstarren – woher nahm sie nur diesen Mut, Gryffindor hin oder her –, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hatte. „Miss Granger", hielt er sie daher in ihrem Gehen auf, „tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und kommen Sie nächstes Jahr nicht wieder vorbei…"

Wie die brave Schülerin, die sie war, nickte sie zustimmend, aber durchaus ein wenig traurig, und verließ sein Büro, einen verwundert mit dem Kopf schüttelnden Snape hinter sich lassend.


	3. Zweites Schuljahr

**2. Schuljahr**

Diese Weihnachtsferien würde Hermine nicht nach Hause fahren, sondern bei Harry und Ron in Hogwarts bleiben, um den Vielsafttrank zu nehmen und Draco Malfoy nachspionieren zu können. Es war alles vorbereitet, in ein paar Tagen war es endlich soweit und ihr Warten hatte ein Ende.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen stand Hermine früher auf als sonst. Sie sah nach dem Vielsafttrank, gab noch ein paar Florfliegen hinzu – und nickte zufrieden, da der Trank endlich fertig war.

Dann ging sie zurück in den Gryffindorturm und setzte sich an einen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieses Jahr waren nur die Weasleys, Harry und sie aus Gryffindor da geblieben und da die Jungs und Ginny noch schliefen, hatte sie absolute Ruhe. Sie holte sich ein Pergament hervor, eine Feder und ein Tintenfass und begann, einen ganz besonderen Brief zu schreiben.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_ich wünsche Ihnen auch dieses Jahr Fröhliche Weihnachten. Keine Sorge, ich habe Ihre Bitte vom Vorjahr nicht vergessen und auch nicht Ihre Abneigung gegenüber Weihnachten im Allgemeinen, aber zum Ersten ist zu sagen, dass Sie mir nur verbaten, persönlich vorbeizukommen, und zum Zweiten, dass ich beschlossen habe, Ihnen auch gegen Ihren Willen die Freude an Weihnachten näherzubringen. Sie können sich selbstverständlich dagegen wehren, aber ich werde nicht aufgeben. Sie werden sich vielleicht wundern, warum alle solche Angst vor Ihnen haben, aber Ihre Drohgebärden spurlos an mir vorüberziehen. Ich kann Ihnen die Antwort geben: Egal, was Sie sagen oder tun, ich habe nur das Bild von Ihnen in meinem Kopf, wie Sie mir damals die Zauberei zeigten und mich zu meinen Eltern zurückbrachten. Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht wirklich böse oder gemein sind, sondern sich nur eine Wand aus Respekt vor Ihren Schülern aufbauen wollen. Aber ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass ich Sie nicht wegen Ihrer furchteinflößenden Art respektiere sondern wegen Ihres unendlich großen Wissens und der Kunst, mit der Sie einen Zaubertrank brauen._

_Fröhliche Weihnachten,_

_Hermine Granger_

PS: Wenn Sie vorhaben, mir wegen dieses Briefes Punkte abzuziehen, dann halte ich Sie nicht auf – Punktabzug für Gryffindor ist mir gleichgültig und wird mich ganz sicher nicht von meinem Vorhaben abhalten, Ihnen die Weihnachtsfreude näherzubringen. Außerdem ist dieser Brief mit einem Zauber verhext, sodass Sie die einzige Person sind, die ihn lesen kann – nur für den Fall…

Dann verhexte sie den Brief mit dem besagten Zauberspruch, ging zum Eulenturm hinauf und verschickte ihn. Ein wenig bange war ihr schon bei der Vorstellung, wie er vermutlich reagieren würde, aber einen Rückzieher würde sie deswegen trotzdem nicht machen. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm – und wenn er ihr den Rest des Jahres Nachsitzen aufdrücken würden!

Sie ging zurück in den Gryffindorturm, holte ihre Geschenke für Harry und Ron aus ihrem Zimmer und ging in den Schlafsaal der Jungen, um das Weihnachtsfest beginnen zu lassen.

Hermine saß auf einem Bett im Krankenflügel, da sie es doch tatsächlich geschafft hatte, sich in eine Katze zu verwandeln… Blödes Katzenhaar im Vielsafttrank… Sie schämte sich so sehr, doch wie Harry Recht behielt, hatte Madame Pomfrey ihnen ihre Ausrede, sie sei von einem fremden Fluch im Korridor getroffen worden, geglaubt. Aber sie hatte Harry und Ron sofort aus dem Krankenflügel geworfen und einen Hauselfen zu Professor Snape geschickt. Nun wartete Hermine auf dessen Ankunft – und wie er vielleicht auch auf den Brief reagieren würde…

„Poppy, du hast nach mir gerufen?", ertönte seine Stimme, als er den Krankenflügel betrat.

„Ja, Severus, es handelt sich um einen seltsamen Fluch", sagte sie, während sie zu Hermine gingen.

Als Snape Hermines katzengleiche Gestalt erblickte, wurden seine Augen groß und er starrte sie entsetzt an.

Hermine schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Nun", begann Snape ernst und Hermine war erstaunt, keine Belustigung aus seiner Stimme zu hören. „Dann werde ich sogleich einen Gegentrank brauen."

Aus Neugier sah Hermine hoch in sein Gesicht und war überrascht, immer noch kein Amüsement in seinem Blick zu erkennen. Würde er nicht normalerweise über sie lachen, wenn ihr so etwas passiert war? Schließlich war die Ironie des Ganzen gerade für Severus Snape genial: seine klügste Schülerin wird von einem dämlichen Zauberspruch getroffen und in eine hässliche Katze verwandelt…

„Aber was hat sie denn?", fragte Madame Pomfrey besorgt. „Ich habe alle Analysezauber überprüft, die ich kannte, und keiner hat angeschlagen."

„Das ist nicht so wichtig", wehrte Snape ab.

Hermine schaute ihn verdutzt an. Wie konnte Snape denn einen Gegentrank brauen, wenn er nicht wusste, was sie hatte?!

Madame Pomfrey fragte so etwas Ähnliches. Doch Snape bat sie lediglich, den Raum zu verlassen, damit er allein mit Miss Granger reden könne, was sie schließlich auch tat, auch wenn ihr Blick eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Wut zeigte.

Als Madame Pomfrey die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte und Snape sich nun Hermine zuwandte, klopfte ihr Herz unglaublich schnell. Warum um Himmels Willen wollte er mit ihr allein sprechen? Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, es war lediglich Unsicherheit und Nervosität vor dem Kommenden.

Snape ließ sie noch einen Augenblick zappeln, bevor er sagte: „Vielsafttrank, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich einen Augenblick – und verrieten sie so.

„Das dachte ich mir", erwiderte Snape nur und ein kleines triumphierendes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, bevor es sich vergrößerte und dabei nahezu diabolisch wurde.

Hermine kannte diesen Blick. „Was wollen Sie, Professor?", fragte sie trocken.

Sein Lächeln verblasste und seine Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Wieso denken Sie, dass ich etwas von Ihnen wollen würde?"

Hermine antwortete unbeirrt: „Immer wenn Sie jemanden so anschauen, haben Sie einen Plan. Sie wägen nur noch ab, ob er gelingen könnte oder nicht, bevor Sie zuschlagen."

Snape starrte sie an. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut – das hatte bisher noch niemand geschafft! Selbst Dumbledore hatte seine Schwierigkeiten damit. Aber sie hatte absolut Recht: Er hatte sich einen Plan ausgedacht…

„Also?", hakte Hermine ungeduldig nach.

„Nun gut, wie Sie wollen", begann er bedrohlich. „Ich braue Ihnen das Gegenmittel, sodass Sie wieder ein Mensch werden, und Sie geben im Gegenzug ihr Vorhaben auf, mir Weihnachten näherbringen zu wollen."

Hermine entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Was fiel ihm ein?! „Das dürfen Sie nicht!", rief sie empört.

„Ach? Und warum nicht?" Snape blieb gelassen und starrte sie weiterhin an. Unweigerlich bemerkte er, dass sie selbst als Katze eine gewisse Faszination ausstrahlte… Doch er verbannte schnell den Gedanken – schließlich bekam er gerade die Gelegenheit, sie für immer loszuwerden!

„Weil es Ihre Pflicht als Lehrer ist, uns Schülern zu helfen!"

„Gut, dann gehen Sie doch zu Professor Dumbledore und beschweren sich. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm gar nicht gefallen wird zu erfahren, dass Sie eine Menge Schulregeln gebrochen haben, indem sie Vielsafttrank gebraut haben. Zumal ich weiß, dass Sie die Vorräte auch noch von mir gestohlen haben – auch ein Punkt über den wir noch sprechen müssen, Miss Granger…"

Hermine starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an. „Sie… Sie…", begann sie, doch ihr fiel kein passendes Schimpfwort ein.

Snape blieb unbeeindruckt. „Sparen Sie sich die Worte und schlagen Sie ein." Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Oder möchten Sie für immer eine Katze bleiben? Mir ist das egal."

Hermine starrte ihn noch einen Augenblick an, bevor sie sich erhob, einen Schritt auf ihn zuging und wortlos mit ihrer Katzenfellhand seine normale, menschliche Hand ergriff und sie einmal fest schüttelte. Dann hätte sie die Hand eigentlich wieder loslassen müssen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund tat sie es nicht. Mit ihrer Katzenhand konnte sie viel deutlicher seine warme, weiche Haut spüren und diese Tatsache verwunderte sie derart, dass sie nicht im Stande war, seine Hand wieder loszulassen. Sie starrte nur auf die Hand und bemerkte nur ganz nebenbei, dass Snape seine Hand ebenfalls nicht aus ihrer zog…

Schließlich schaute sie zu ihm auf und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie sah Verwunderung darin, aber auch etwas, dass sie nicht recht zuordnen konnte. Wärme vielleicht?

Snape räusperte sich und der Zauber war verflogen. Er zog seine Hand zurück und murmelte, er wolle sich nun an den Gegentrank machen.

Hermine nickte nur benommen und setzte sich wieder auf das Krankenbett, während er den Krankenflügel verließ.

Beide hatten das Gefühl, dass etwas Seltsames vorgefallen war, das nicht in den normalen Schulalltag hineingehörte – nicht einmal, wenn es sich dabei um eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei handelte…


	4. Drittes Schuljahr

**3. Schuljahr**

Harry und Ron erhoben sich gleichzeitig vom Tisch und wollten gerade die Große Halle verlassen, als Professor Trelawneys schrille Stimme sie innehalten ließ, nur um sie zu fragen, wer von den beiden als allererstes aufgestanden sei, denn diesem würde nun großes Unheil widerfahren…

Genervt rollte Hermine mit den Augen – Wahrsagerei war so ein Schwachsinn – und bemerkte dabei den ebenfalls missmutigen Blick von Professor Snape –nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend…

Sie hatte sich an die Abmachung gehalten und ihn, was Weihnachten betraf, vollkommen ignoriert, doch nach ihrem seltsamen Erlebnis mit ihm im vergangen Jahr achtete sie heute viel genauer auf ihn, als sie es normalerweise getan hätte. Direkt beim Eintreten der Großen Halle hatte sie sofort nach ihm gesucht und bei seinem Anblick erstaunt festgestellt, dass er sie beobachtete, nicht Harry, nicht Ron, sie. Auch wenn sein Gesicht ausdruckslos gewesen war, hatte es sie doch so sehr verwundert, dass sie sich auf kein Gespräch konzentrieren konnte, nur in ihren Bratkartoffeln umherstocherte, ohne wirklich etwas zu essen, und häufiger zu ihm hinüberschielte, als ihr lieb war. So blieben ihr all seine kleinen Reaktionen auf bestimmte Ereignisse nicht verborgen: Sein angewiderter Blick zum Beispiel, als er den Geierhut von Nevilles Oma aus einem Knallbonbon gezogen hatte. Als Hermine das gesehen hatte, hatte sie unwillkürlich schmunzeln müssen. Er hatte dies sofort bemerkt und sie strafend angefunkelt, sodass sie rot werdend schnell wieder auf ihren Teller gestarrt hatte… Oder wie man ihm jedes Mal, wenn Professor Trelawney eine ihrer ko(s)mischen Ansichten zu Tage brachte, ansehen konnte, wie dämlich er das Ganze fand. Genau wie sie.

„Kommst du, Hermine?", fragte Harry nun.

_Was? Ach so._ „Nein, ich muss noch Professor McGonagall etwas fragen."

„Okay." Die Jungs verließen den Saal.

Als Hermine aufschaute, bemerkte sie schon wieder Snapes Blick auf ihr, auch wenn er schnell wieder wegsah, doch sie meinte, ein kurzes, irritiertes Augenzukneifen gesehen zu haben… Äußerst merkwürdig…

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis Professor McGonagall sich erhob, und die Große Halle verließ.

Snape begleitete sie.

Hermine überlegte kurz, ob sie ihre Sorge trotzdem vortragen sollte oder besser nicht, entschied sich schließlich aber dafür. Sie stand auf und verließ ebenfalls die Große Halle.

„Professor McGonagall!", rief Hermine ihrer Lehrerin, die schon auf dem Flur war, nach und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu.

Die Professoren McGonagall und Snape blieben auf dem Flur stehen und drehten sich um.

„Miss Granger", begrüßte Professor McGonagall Hermine freundlich, als sie vor ihnen stand. „Ich wünsche Ihnen Fröhliche Weihnachten."

„Danke, Professor. Ich Ihnen auch." Unsicher huschte ihr Blick kurz zu Snape, der jedoch warnend eine Augenbraue hochzog. Hermine schwieg lieber.

„Was gibt es denn, Miss Granger?", fragte Professor McGonagall, die dieses Schweigen nicht nur bemerkt, sondern auch als seltsam empfunden hatte. Seit wann verstummte denn Hermine Granger vor Professor Snape? Sie galt schließlich als einzige Schülerin ihres Jahrganges, vielleicht sogar aller Schüler, die keine Angst vor ihm zu haben schien und ihn sogar im Gegenteil immer höflich, ja sogar freundlich behandelt hatte. Und diese Hermine Granger wünschte ihrem Professor kein Fröhliches Weihnachtsfest? Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht…

„Also, nun…", begann Hermine unsicher. „Ähm…"

„Miss Granger", warnte Snape.

Sie straffte die Schultern und sagte: „Harry hat einen Feuerblitz geschenkt bekommen, aber wir wissen nicht, von wem der stammen könnte, da er vollkommen kartenlos ankam. Und da dachte ich mir, dass Sirius Black ihn vielleicht geschickte haben könnte, um Harry so zu schaden." Angespannt sah sie ihre Professoren an und wartete auf deren Reaktion auf ihre gewagte These.

Professor McGonagall blinzelte nur ein paar Mal verdutzt, während Snape wütend murmelte: „Zuzutrauen wäre es Black jedenfalls. Sich so an Potter heranzuschleichen. Gar nicht dumm."

Snape kannte Black?

„Ich muss das mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen. Warten Sie hier bitte", sagte McGonagall irgendwann und war auch schon wieder in Richtung der Großen Halle verschwunden.

Da stand Hermine nun allein mit Snape auf dem kalten Steinflur. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. „Sie kennen Sirius Black, Professor?", fragte sie daher.

Snape sah sie herablassend an. „Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Okay", wehrte sie sofort ab.

„Achten Sie auf ihren Ton, Miss Granger", fuhr er sie scharf an. „Sie haben eine viel zu lockere Zunge. Das könnte Ihnen eines Tages zum Verhängnis werden."

Daraufhin wusste Hermine nichts Gutes zu antworten – außer sie wollte Nachsitzen kassieren… Stattdessen entschied sie sich für einen Themenwechsel. „Ich empfand es übrigens als angenehm zu sehen, dass ich nicht die einzige in Hogwarts bin, die Wahrsagerei für ausgemachten Blödsinn hält."

Snape hatte seine Maske für eine Sekunde nicht unter Kontrolle und so konnte Hermine ein winzig kleines Schmunzeln entdecken. „Aber lassen Sie das lieber nicht Professor Trelawney hören", erwiderte er bewusst emotionslos, auch wenn er eine Spur Amüsement nicht aus seiner Stimmer verbannen konnte.

Das brachte Hermine zum Lachen. „Nein, besser nicht."

Snape starrte sie fassungslos an.

Hermine stoppte abrupt und blickte ihn besorgt an. „Was ist?"

„Sie haben gelacht", brachte Snape langsam und immer noch ein wenig irritiert hervor.

„War das denn schlimm?", fragte sie langsam, weil sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, was sein Problem war.

„Nein, nein", wehrte er sofort ab. „Alles in Ordnung." Er wirkte immer noch ein wenig verdattert.

„Okay…", erwiderte sie, ebenfalls weiterhin verwirrt.

In diesem Moment kam Professor McGonagall zurück. „Professor Dumbledore ist ebenfalls der Meinung, dass ich mir den Feuerblitz einmal genauer ansehen sollte. Miss Granger, bitte begleiten Sie mich. Severus." Und damit ging sie mit Hermine zusammen zum Gryffindorturm.

Snape jedoch blieb noch einen Moment auf dem Flur stehen, schüttelte dann einmal mit dem Kopf, wie um ihn klar zu bekommen, und ging dann in die andere Richtung den Flur hinunter.

Immer noch waren seine Gedanken bei dem Gespräch mit Miss Granger…

„Severus, was irrst du denn hier so ziellos umher?", holte ihn eine laute, fröhliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Albus, mir ist eben etwas sehr Seltsames geschehen." Dumbledore war vielleicht der einzige Mensch, dem Snape sich jemals so weit öffnen würde – aber nur, weil er durch seine Legilimens-Fähigkeiten sowieso mehr oder weniger alles aus Snapes Gehirn wusste…

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Dumbledore sofort besorgt.

„Ich habe gerade eine Schülerin zum Lachen gebracht", gestand Snape und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als sei ihm ein Dementor begegnet.

Dumbledore brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, doch ein böser Blick von Snape beruhigte ihn wieder. „Ja, Miss Granger ist wirklich jemand ganz Besonderes", war alles, was er dazu sagen konnte.

Snape nickte nur noch abwesend…


	5. Viertes Schuljahr

**4. Schuljahr**

Hermine saß weinend in einer der verschneiten Kutschen, die weit verstreut vor dem Haupteingang der Schule standen und darauf warteten, dass ihre Besitzer vom Weihnachtsball zurückkehrten.

Dieser Abend war einer der schlimmsten in ihrem Leben gewesen. Sie hatte sich mit Ron gestritten. Nicht gezankt oder herumgeplänkelt, sondern wahrhaftig gestritten, so sehr, dass sie schließlich aus der Halle hinausgerannt war und sich in dieser Kutsche versteckt hatte. Nun empfand sie sich selbst und ihr Verhalten als erbärmlich.

Sie war so sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken und ihrem Schluchzen beschäftigt, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich von draußen eine schwarze Gestalt näherte.

Plötzlich wurde mit einem lauten Knall die Kutschentür aufgerissen und Professor Snape rief: „Sofort raus hier! Suchen Sie sich einen anderen Platz, um sich zu amüsieren!"

Erschrocken starrte Hermine ihn an.

„Miss Granger?", fragte er verwundert. „Was tun Sie hier? Und dann auch noch allein?" Erst da bemerkte er ihre Tränen. Sein Blick wurde unwillkürlich sanfter und er musste sich unwillkürlich eingestehen, dass die nassen Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen durch ihr silbernes Glitzern eigenartig schön aussahen.

„Ich verstecke mich", erwiderte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme. Sie verfluchte sich selbst für diese Stimme – warum musste sie ausgerechnet vor ihm so schwach klingen. Er würde sie garantiert dafür auslachen…

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Zu ihrer Überraschung passierte eher das genaue Gegenteil.

„Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?", fragte Snape ruhig.

Hermine starrte ihn für einen Moment mit großen Augen an, bevor sie nickte.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und schloss die Kutschentür wieder.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, in der beide sich nur ab und zu ansahen beziehungsweise sich heimlich beobachteten. Während sie sich schon fast panisch fragte, was zur Hölle er hier machte und warum er so nett war und ihr noch keine Punkte abgezogen hatte, kam er nicht darum, ihre Frisur und ihr Kleid zu bewundern und sich gleichzeitig zu fragen, warum sie geweint hatte.

Auf einmal holte er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und gab es ihr. „Verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich erst jetzt daran denke", murmelte er.

Hermine nahm es dankend an und wischte sich damit die Augen trocken. Ihre Verwirrtheit stieg, doch sie konnte keine der vielen Fragen in ihrem Kopf aussprechen.

„Nun gut", begann er schließlich. „Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie mir von Ihrem Problem berichten und ich kann versuchen, Ihnen zu helfen."

Hermine starrte ihn nun offen an. Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht. „Warum?", fragte sie daher misstrauisch.

„Was warum?"

„Warum wollen Sie sich mit meinem Problem befassen?"

Snape dachte ernsthaft darüber nach. Ja, warum handelte er eigentlich so widersprüchlich zu seinem sonstigen Charakter? Er fand Antworten, doch die konnte er ihr nicht verraten: Dass er ihren Mut, ihre Furchtlosigkeit und ihre Intelligenz bewunderte. Dass er sie heute Abend überaus bezaubernd fand. Dass er sich irgendwie immer noch mit dem kleinen Mädchen unter der Laterne verbunden fühlte. Dass er sie irgendwie immer mehr als Frau denn als Schülerin ansah. Aber ganz auf die Wahrheit wollte er nicht verzichten, daher antwortete er: „Ich mag keine Tränen, sie lassen Frauen immer so schwach aussehen."

Das erstaunte Hermine nur noch mehr. Hatte Snape sie gerade eine Frau genannt? Damit war sie mit fünfzehn Jahren dort, wo andere mit fünfundzwanzig noch nicht waren. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. „Es ist sehr lieb von Ihnen, dass Sie mir helfen wollen, aber ich denke, dass Sie sich weder mein Problem anhören wollen, noch irgendetwas daran ändern können."

Nun war Snape an der Reihe mit der Verwirrtheit – so hatte sie ihn doch schon einmal bezeichnet. War dies nur Zufall oder eine Anspielung auf damals? „Wir könnten es doch zumindest versuchen", erwiderte er ungewöhnlich freundlich.

Er hatte wir gesagt. Hermine begann langsam, schwindlig zu werden. „Professor, darf ich ehrlich zu Ihnen sein?"

„Ich bitte darum."

„Nun, Sie machen mir ein wenig Angst…"

„Inwiefern?"

„Sie sind gerade so unglaublich nett und freundlich. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht darüber freuen würde", warf sie schnell ein, als sie seinen leicht traurigen Blick bemerkte, „aber es ist so seltsam, weil Sie sonst eher das Gegenteil von dem sind…"

Er schwieg. Dann fing er an, abwesend zu nicken und dabei ab und zu leise über sich selbst zu lachen, sein Blick huschte durch die Kutsche, blieb ein paar Mal an Hermine hängen, nur um dann schnell weiterzuwandern. Plötzlich öffnete er die Kutschentür, sodass kalte Luft hereinströmte, und stieg aus der Kutsche. Zum Schluss drehte er sich noch einmal zu Hermine um und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen Angst gemacht habe, das soll nicht wieder vorkommen." Er wollte gehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.

„Nein! So meinte ich das nicht!"

Er drehte sich um. „Wie dann?"

Darauf konnte sie nichts erwidern. Wie hatte sie es eigentlich gemeint? Nicht so, aber wie dann? Ihre Gedanken waren so konfus, dass sie nicht denken konnte.

Snape nickte wieder. „Es ist schon gut, Miss Granger. Ich bin ja selbst Schuld: Wenn man in der Öffentlichkeit immer so ist wie ich, ist es doch kein Wunder, wenn niemand mehr an ein privates Dasein glaubt, das sich von der sonstigen Erscheinung unterscheidet." Es sah so aus, als ob er noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, doch er brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Und wenn ich Sie sowieso schon irritiert habe, dann kann ich Ihnen auch noch dieses sagen: Ich habe sehr wohl einen Unterschied an Ihren Zähnen bemerkt. Sie sind sehr hübsch." Und damit verschwand er nun wirklich, huschte schnell durch die Dunkelheit und war schon bald nicht einmal mehr zu hören.

Hermine saß eine Weile vollkommen regungslos da und sah ihm geschockt nach. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war: Nicht nur, dass der strengste und gemeinste Lehrer Hogwarts gerade überaus freundlich zu ihr gewesen war und sich ihr gegenüber sogar geöffnet hatte, um zu erzählen, was ihn verletzte, nein, er hatte sich auch noch indirekt für seine Aussage über ihre übergroßen durch Goyle verhexten Biberzähne entschuldigt und ihr gesagt, dass sie ihm so gefielen – oder hatte er den letzten Satz auf ihre ganze Person bezogen? Dieser Mann war ein größeres Rätsel als es jahrelang die Kammer des Schreckens gewesen war…

Hermine saß noch lange so in der Kutsche, spürte die Kälte aber gar nicht, bis sie irgendwann aufstand – ihre Gelenke knackten dabei ein wenig – und nahezu lethargisch in ihren Schlafsaal ging.


	6. Fünftes Schuljahr

**5. Schuljahr**

Hermine riss die Haustür zum Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 auf und machte sie schnell wieder hinter sich zu. Der Schnee und die Kälte des Winters sollten ruhig draußen bleiben. Übereilt zog sie ihren Mantel aus, warf ihn nur in eine Ecke, anstatt ihn ordentlich aufzuhängen, schlich sich am Portrait von Sirius' Mutter vorbei und stürmte dann in die Küche.

Obwohl es Zeit zum Abendessen war, saß nur Sirius dort und trank in aller Ruhe eine Tasse Tee, während Kreacher den Abwasch zu machen schien – obwohl es eher danach aussah, als würde er absichtlich alles dreckiger machen, als es sowieso schon war.

Als Sirius Hermine erblickte, verschwand seine Ruhe und er sprang auf. „Hermine?! Was machst du denn hier? Harry und Ron meinten, du seiest in Frankreich im Skiurlaub mit deinen Eltern."

„Ja, das war ich auch", sagte Hermine und sah sich um, als hoffte sie, noch jemanden zu entdecken. „Aber Ron hat mir geschrieben, was mit seinem Vater geschehen ist, und da bin ich sofort mittels eines Portschlüssels hierher gereist. Wie geht es Mr Weasley? Ist er schon überm Berg?"

Sirius musste erst einmal kurz blinzeln, um Hermines schnellen Wortschwall zu verstehen – er war diese Sprachgeschwindigkeit nicht gewohnt. „Ähm... Ja, ich glaube schon. Aber die anderen sind noch im Sankt Mungo Hospital und kommen wohl erst spät wieder. Dann wissen wir mehr."

Erleichtert setzte sich Hermine an den Kamin und wärmte sich auf. „Armer Mr Weasley, und das auch noch kurz vor Weihnachten…"

Auch Sirius ließ sich wieder nieder und trank weiter seinen Tee, während er nebenbei mit seinem Zauberstab auch Hermine eine Tasse eingoss und zu ihr schweben ließ.

„Danke", sagte sie und nahm die Tasse aus der Luft entgegen. Gedankenverloren nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck und starrte dann ins Feuer. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Arthur hat Nachtschicht und wird von einer Schlange angegriffen...", sagte sie irgendwann leise. Dann wandte sie sich an Sirius: „Stimmt es, dass es Nagini war?"

„Wir gehen davon aus", erwiderte Sirius und sah plötzlich sehr ernst aus.

„Und... dass Harry den Angriff sehen konnte, und dann auch noch aus der Sicht der Schlange?" Hermine war unwohl bei dieser Frage, aber sie musste die Antwort wissen – Rons Brief war ein wenig kurz und konfus gewesen.

Sirius seufzte. „Ja, auch das scheint zu stimmen."

„Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten", murmelte Hermine und Sirius nickte schwermütig.

Eine Weile blieb es still, nur das Knacken der Scheite im Kamin und Kreachers Tellerspülen war zu hören.

Irgendwann fragte Hermine: „Wer ist jetzt eigentlich alles hier?"

„Also die Familie Weasley natürlich", begann Sirius aufzuzählen. „Harry, ich, du seit neuestem. Dumbledore schaut abends manchmal vorbei, genauso Lupin. Ähm... Ja, das waren alle, denke ich. Ach nein." Hier fing er plötzlich an zu grinsen. „Schnievelus liegt krank oben im Bett."

„Professor Snape ist hier?!", fragte Hermine überrascht und hätte sich fast an ihrem Tee verschluckt.

„Ja, er kam heute Früh vorbei, als alle schon ins Krankenhaus gefahren sind, um einen Brief von Dumbledore zu überbringen. Er wollte danach eigentlich sofort wieder los, aber er fühlte sich nicht wohl und bat um ein Gästezimmer. Ich hab ihn nach ganz oben in die kleine Kammer geschickt und seitdem nicht mehr gesehen."

„Was!?", rief Hermine aufgebracht und sprang auf. „Du hast ihn krank nach oben geschickt und seitdem nicht mehr nach ihm gesehen?"

„Er ist alt genug, mit allem selbst klarzukommen", erwiderte Sirius nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist dir vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass er ziemlich krank sein muss, wenn er ausgerechnet in deinem Haus ein Zimmer benötigt, weil er nicht einmal mehr die Kraft hat, nach Hause zu apparieren?"

Man konnte Sirius ansehen, dass er daran nicht eine Sekunde lang gedacht hatte.

„Das kann doch nicht angehen!", meinte Hermine wütend und lief dann aus der Küche und die Treppen nach oben.

Sie war ganz wild vor Sorge, denn niemals hätte sich Professor Snape in dem Haus seines schlimmsten Feindes länger aufgehalten als unbedingt nötig. Es musste ihm folglich _sehr_ schlecht gehen...

Atemlos stand Hermine nun vor der Tür zur kleinen Kammer im dritten Stock. Sie klopfte sofort leise an die Tür, doch niemand antwortete. Sie klopfte lauter, doch noch immer blieb alles still. Dann reichte es ihr und sie betrat die Kammer.

Es war wirklich sehr klein in dem Raum, das lag zum großen Teil an den Dachschrägen zu beiden Seiten. Zudem war es äußerst dunkel, da draußen schon finsterste Nacht herrschte und es im Zimmer keine einzige Lichtquelle gab, und Hermine brauchte erst einmal einen Augenblick, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Erst jetzt sah sie, was sich in der Mitte des Raumes befand: Ein Bett und in ihm lag Professor Snape und schien zu schlafen.

„Lumos", sagte sie – im Ordenshaus fiel es nicht auf, wenn Minderjährige zauberten – und näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. Sofort bemerkte sie an seinem verschwitzten aber äußerst blassen Gesicht, wie schlecht es um ihn stand...

„Professor Snape?", versuchte es Hermine höflich, doch keine Reaktion.

Sie versuchte es ein wenig lauter und brachte sogar den Mut auf, ihn an der Schulter zu schütteln, doch außer einem leichten Stöhnen blieb alles ruhig.

Eine lange, weiße Kerze stand neben seinem Bett auf dem Nachttisch. Hermine zündete sie mittels eines Zauberspruches an, doch das Licht, das die Kerze nun über das Zimmer und damit auch über Professor Snape legte, beunruhigte sie auf einmal: Es ließ Snape wie tot aussehen.

Erstarrt blickte Hermine ihren Professor an und die Vorstellung, er könnte wirklich sterben, erschreckte sie innerlich so sehr, dass es wehtat. Am Rande fragte sie sich, warum sie sein Tod so schmerzen würde, doch mittlerweile hatte ihr Bewusstsein wieder die Kontrolle übernommen und sie begann, einen Diagnosezauber, den sie in den vergangenen Osterferien, als sie aus Interesse Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel geholfen und dabei viel gelernt hatte, zu sprechen, der ihr Snapes Symptome anzeigte, sodass sie endlich reagieren konnte – sie hatte schon viel zu viel Zeit mit ihren eigenen Gedanken vergeudet!

Doch das Ergebnis irritierte sie: Laut dem Diagnosespruch war sein Körper unterkühlt, sein Kopf aber zu heiß, in seinem Blut befanden sich seltsame Stoffe und irgendetwas schien ihn in seinen Gedanken oder Träumen zu quälen.

Hermine war überfordert. Sie hatte mit einer Krankheit gerechnet, vielleicht sogar einer Zaubererkrankheit, wie den Magischen Masern oder so, dies hätte sie heilen können, Madame Pomfrey hatte ihr verschiedene Heilzauber beigebracht. Doch Snape schien eher einen oder sogar mehrere Flüche abbekommen zu haben – dies war weit über Hermines Handlungsmöglichkeiten. Daher stand für sie fest, dass er umgehend ins St. Mungos eingeliefert werden musste oder falls er dafür zu instabil war, wovon sie derzeit ausging, dass ein Heiler unbedingt herkommen musste!

Schnell sprach sie einen kleinen Wärmezauber über seinen Körper und beschwor einen kleinen Lappen hervor, den sie in das kalte Wasserbecken, das zum Waschen in der einen Ecke des Zimmerchens stand, eintauchte und vorsichtig auf seine Stirn legte.

Von ihm kam keinerlei Reaktion, was Hermine weiter beunruhigte.

In Windeseile rannte sie die Treppen hinunter in die Küche.

Sirius saß immer noch vor dem Kamin und starrte ins Feuer.

„Sirius", sagte Hermine so aufgeregt, dass der Angesprochene sofort aufsprang, als drohe Gefahr. „Sirius, wir müssen sofort einen Heiler aus dem St. Mungos holen!"

„Warum denn das?", fragte Sirius ernsthaft.

„Wegen Professor Snape natürlich!", erwiderte sie.

„Ach so", sagte Sirius nur und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal wegen dieser Ignoranz, bevor sie wütend wurde: „Geht's noch? Er ist wirklich ernsthaft krank! Wir brauchen einen Heiler!"

„Das geht nicht", sagte Sirius ruhig.

„Und warum nicht?", fauchte Hermine. Es fiel ihr schwer, nicht zu brüllen. Musste man ihm denn alles aus der Nase ziehen?

„Weil niemand Außenstehendes hier hinein darf. Wir befinden uns schließlich immer noch im Geheimquartier des Orden des Phönix."

Dies hatte so viel Logik, dass Hermine verzweifelte. Frustriert stieß sie einen unterdrückten Schrei aus, stampfte mit dem Fuß dabei auf den Boden, drehte sich auf der Stelle um und rannte all die Treppen wieder hoch. Atemlos kam sie in das dunkle Zimmer.

Snapes Zustand war unverändert.

_Was mach ich nur mit dir?_, dachte sie, während sie ihre Hand auf seine verschwitzte Stirn legte und das Gefühl hatte, sie wäre noch heißer geworden.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte sie ausschließlich damit, Snapes Stirn mit nassen Waschlappen zu kühlen, alle paar Minuten einen Diagnosezauber zu wirken – die sie nicht unbedingt beruhigten – und ihm ein wenig Flüssigkeit einzuflößen.

Die Zeit kroch langsam voran, sie schien nahezu endlos, und jedes Mal, wenn Hermine den Blick durch das kleine Fenster schweifen ließ, war der Mond wenn überhaupt nur ein winzig kleines Stück vorangeschritten. Die ganze Situation war zum Verrücktwerden, Hermine zweifelte an ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten und glaubte fest daran, dass Snape in Nullkommanichts gesund sein würde, wenn er nur ins St Mungos könnte – Heiler waren schließlich dafür ausgebildet, solche Dinge zu behandeln, selbst wenn es sich nicht um gewöhnliche Krankheiten, sondern schwere Flüche handelte. Aber wenn nicht...

Erschöpft setzte sich Hermine auf einen Stuhl neben Snapes Bett und betrachtete ihn im leichten Flammenschein der Kerze.

Er schien immer noch unter etwas zu leiden, denn er zuckte weiterhin leicht im Schlaf hin und her.

„Was ist nur mit dir geschehen?", flüsterte Hermine. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie ihn duzte. Sie fühlte sich durch seinen schwachen Zustand irgendwie mit ihm verbunden, als sei es nun ihre Pflicht, ihn zu beschützen und wieder gesund zu pflegen. Gedankenverloren strich sie ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie bemerkte, wie er sich durch diese Berührung automatisch zu beruhigen schien, sein Atem wurde gleichmäßiger und seine Züge entspannten sich.

Von einer plötzlichen Idee geleitet, nahm sie vorsichtig seine Hand, hielt sie fest aber sanft in ihrer und begann, behutsam mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken zu streichen. Es tat seine Wirkung, denn Snape wurde ruhiger und ruhiger, bis er genauso normal schlief wie jemand, der gesund war.

Obwohl es recht leise an der Tür klopfte, schrak Hermine auf und ließ Snapes Hand los. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn durch den Türspalt schob sich nun Harrys besorgter Kopf – er wäre ausgerastet, wenn er Hermine so gesehen hätte.

„Hey, Hermine", grüßte er und hatte den Anstand, leise zu sein.

„Hi, Harry", grüßte Hermine zurück. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, das von seinem erwidert wurde.

„Wie geht's ihm?", fragte Harry.

Hermine wusste, dass er das nur ihretwegen fragte. „Nicht besonders gut", antwortete sie traurig und sah wieder zu Snapes verschwitztem Gesicht, das sich nun, da Hermines Berührung verschwunden war, wieder anspannte. „Wie geht es Mr Weasley?", fragte sie.

„Na ja", wich Harry aus. „Er wird schon wieder. Mrs Weasley ist noch im Krankenhaus, die anderen sind unten bei Sirius in der Küche oder schon ins Bett gegangen."

„Wusstest du, dass Professor Snape hier schon seit heute Morgen liegt und sich niemand um ihn gekümmert hat?", fragte Hermine mit versucht unterdrücktem Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Aber du weißt doch, wie zerrüttet das Verhältnis zwischen Sirius und Snape ist", versuchte Harry, seinen Patenonkel in Schutz zu nehmen.

Hermine sah ihn böse an. „Er könnte sterben", sagte sie. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, er ist von einem Fluch getroffen worden und wir können keinen Heiler holen." Fast kamen ihr die Tränen.

Wegen Snape? Das musste an ihrer Müdigkeit liegen... Obwohl... Hatte sie ihn nicht irgendwie immer gemocht? Auf eine sehr spezielle Weise, denn er war nicht unbedingt immer freundlich zu ihr gewesen, aber er hatte ihr damals so lieb im Schnee auf der Parkbank geholfen, das könnte sie nie vergessen. Oder später, als ihre Weihnachtsverhandlungen begannen, sie hatte ihn nie verabscheut wie die anderen Schüler. Er hatte sie gerade vor einem Jahr getröstet und ihr sogar ein Kompliment gemacht. Konnte es sein, dass sie einfach schon immer unter seine miese Fassade hatte blicken können, ausgelöst durch den Helfer in der Not, als sie gerade einmal fünf Jahre alt gewesen war, und ihn nun daher mit freundlicheren Augen sah als der Rest der Gesellschaft?

„Denkst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Harrys Frage holte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken und sofort starrte sie ihn wieder böse an. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich übertreibe", erwiderte sie bissig.

„Okay, okay", wehrte Harry sofort ab. „Ich bin eigentlich hier, um dich abzulösen, wenn du möchtest."

Hermines Blick wurde sofort vor Überraschung weicher. „Wirklich?", fragte sie nach, weil sie es nicht glauben konnte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du musst ja auch irgendwann mal schlafen", murmelte er. „Ich sag dir Bescheid, sobald etwas ist."

„Das ist lieb von dir", sagte Hermine lächelnd. Dann wurde sie wieder traurig: „Aber ich bleibe lieber hier. Ich kann sowieso nicht beruhigt schlafen, wenn ich nicht hier bin."

„Darf ich dich mal etwas fragen?"

„Jaah", erwiderte Hermine mit Vorsicht.

Harry schien die Frage unangenehm, dennoch stellte er sie sogleich: „Warum kümmerst du dich so um Snape?"

Hermine überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: „Er ist krank und ich die einzige, die ihm zurzeit helfen kann. Er kann nicht ins St Mungos, Sirius will ihm nicht helfen und Mrs Weasley ist nicht da. Er hat nur mich und es liegt einfach nicht in meiner Natur, nicht jemandem zu helfen, der meine Hilfe benötigt."

Harry dachte darüber nach, bevor er leicht nickte und mit einem kleinen Lächeln sagte: „Ja, das passt zu dir."

Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben und ein Moment der Stille entstand, bis Harry schließlich sagte: „Sooo, ich geh am besten mal wieder runter. Brauchst du noch irgendwas?"

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, danke. Aber schickst du bitte Mrs Weasley hoch, sobald sie kommt?"

„Ja, mach ich." Und mit einem letzten aufmunternden Lächeln, verließ er das Zimmer und schloss leise hinter sich die Tür.

Hermine sah noch lange auf den Fleck, an dem Harry gerade noch gestanden hatte, und freute sich über den Freund, den sie hatte. Dann kehrte ihr Blick jedoch wieder zu dem schlafenden Snape zurück, der sich immer noch leicht hin und her wälzte. Langsam nahm sie wieder seine Hand und beobachtete ihn.

Binnen kürzester Zeit beruhigte er sich erneut und glitt in tieferen, entspannten Schlaf.

Hermine betrachtete ihn noch eine ganze Weile, immer in dem Gedanken, ob er nur wegen _irgendeiner_ menschlichen Berührung ruhiger wurde oder ob er _ihre, Hermines_, Anwesenheit spüren konnte und deshalb so reagierte. Sie fragte sich, ob es für sie einen Unterschied machen würde. Bei ersterem empfand sie es als in Ordnung, da sie ihm helfen wollte, und wenn ihre Hand eine Linderung für ihn darstellte, warum nicht. Doch bei zweiterem wurde ihr warm, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich unwillkürlich nach oben. Aber lag das nun an Snape selbst oder an der Tatsache, dass sich überhaupt irgendjemand so an ihr erfreute?

Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, ihre Fragen zu beantworten, doch sie war zu müde, um richtig denken zu können. Das Geräusch der flackernden Kerze und Snapes gleichmäßiger Atem waren so beruhigend, dass Hermine schon bald mit dem Kopf auf Snapes Bett einschlief.

Unten in der Küche waren Harry und Sirius inmitten einer kleinen Diskussion. Die anderen waren schon zu Bett gegangen.

„Aber dass sie so sauer auf mich ist, ist doch maßlos übertrieben, oder nicht?"

„Warum lässt du ihn denn auch da oben versauern, ohne irgendjemandem Bescheid zu sagen?", konterte Harry,

„Ja…", druckste Sirius herum. „Du weißt doch, dass er mir nicht so wichtig ist."

„Ja, aber sterben soll er doch auch nicht, oder?"

„Ja… Nein, natürlich nicht…", murmelte Sirius. „Aber ich kann trotzdem nicht verstehen, warum sie sich so um ihn sorgt? Ich mein, es handelt sich hier um Schnievelus."

„Hermine hat Snape noch nie so gehasst wie wir beide und noch so viele andere", beschwichtigte Harry. „Ich glaube, sie mag ihn sogar."

„Sie mag ihn?", rief Sirius. „Diese schmierige Fledermaus?" Er schüttelte sich einmal, als hätte er eine eklige Spinne gesehen.

„Aber Hermine hat sich doch schon immer für die von der Gesellschaft Verstoßenen eingesetzt. Denk doch nur an Belfer."

Da musste Sirius lachen. „Ja, ihre irrsinnige Idee, Hauselfen befreien zu wollen."

Auch Harry musste lächeln, doch er nahm seine Freundin auch in Schutz: „So ist sie eben, unsere liebe Hermine: immer voller Gerechtigkeitssinn und Beschützerinstinkt."

In dem Moment kam Mrs Weasley nach Hause und das Gelächter in der Küche verstummte sogleich. Sie sah müde und besorgt aus, als sie Harry und Sirius begrüßte.

„Und, Molly, wie geht es ihm?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

Mrs Weasley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben das Schlangengift aus seinem Körper bekommen. Jetzt müssen wir abwarten, ob sein Körper das gut wegsteckt. Aber die Heiler wirkten recht zuverlässig." Sie lächelte tapfer, doch man merkte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war.

„Ähm, Mrs Weasley?", sagte Harry behutsam.

„Ja, Harry Schatz", erwiderte Mrs Weasley und versuchte, ein freundliches Gesicht zu machen.

„Ich soll Ihnen etwas von Hermine sagen."

„Hermine? Ist sie nicht mit ihren Eltern in Frankreich?", fragte Mrs Weasley überrascht.

Harry wollte gerade antworten, als Sirius ihm zuvorkam: „Ron hat ihr einen Brief wegen Arthur geschickt. Da ist sie sofort hergekommen."

„Das ist aber lieb von ihr", sagte Mrs Weasley und brachte sogar ein kleines, ehrliches Lächeln zustande.

„Ja…", sagte Harry. Ihm war nicht wohl bei seiner beziehungsweise Hermines Bitte, aber sie musste nun einmal leider ausgesprochen werden. „Jedenfalls, Hermine bittet mich, Sie zu bitten, einmal nach oben zu kommen, um nach Snape zu sehen."

„Severus ist hier? Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Mrs Weasley überrascht.

„Er scheint arg krank zu sein", antwortete Harry. „Hermine glaubt, er wurde von einem Fluch getroffen."

„Ach, Gott, der Arme", rief Mrs Weasley ehrlich aus. „Ja, ich gehe sofort nach oben. Wo genau ist er denn untergekommen?"

„Im kleinen Kämmerchen im dritten Stock", sagte Harry. Dann fuhr er mit einer kleinen Entschuldigung fort: „Es tut mir Leid, dass das jetzt auch noch ist…"

Aber Mrs Weasley winkte ab. „Dann habe ich wenigstens etwas zu tun. Dieses Warten kann einen doch wahnsinnig machen." Und neuen Mutes stieg sie die Treppen hinauf.

Oben klopfte sie leise an die Tür. „Hermine? Severus?", flüsterte sie, doch niemand antwortete ihr. Nach einem weiteren ungehörten Klopfen trat sie schließlich ein.

In der kleinen Kammer sah sie ein Bild, dass sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte: Severus lag ruhig in seinem Bett, Hermine schlief mit dem Kopf auf seiner Matratze und hielt seine Hand. Kerzenschein flackerte auf ihren Gesichtern. Sie sahen so friedlich aus, dass Mrs Weasley sich schwor, nie jemandem davon zu erzählen. Niemand, der die beiden nicht gesehen hatte, würde die Situation verstehen. So still wie möglich betrat sie das Zimmer und fühlte Severus' Stirn. Sie wollte nicht, dass die beiden aufwachten, doch als sie einen Diagnosespruch aussprach, schreckte Hermine hoch.

„Alles ist gut, Liebes", beruhigte Mrs Weasley sie. „Harry hat mich hochgeschickt."

„Oh, Mrs Weasley!", platzte sie heraus und umarmte die Gute. „Wie geht es Ihrem Mann?"

Mrs Weasley seufzte. „Den Umständen entsprechend", sagte sie. „Aber er wird schon wieder." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie Snape ansah. „Jetzt müssen wir uns erst einmal um Severus kümmern."

„Ich denke, er ist von einem Fluch getroffen worden", sagte Hermine. Sie war selbst erstaunt wegen ihrer Ruhe, aber mit Mrs Weasley fühlte sie sich irgendwie sicherer.

Mrs Weasley seufzte wieder. „Ja, das denke ich leider auch. Aber es scheint kein besonders schwerer zu sein", beruhigte sie Hermine gleich, da diese ein überaus bekümmertes Gesicht machte. „Wir kriegen ihn schon wieder hin."

„Können sie ihm helfen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich kann es zumindest versuchen. Ich benötige dafür aber deine Hilfe."

Sofort machte Hermine sich bereit. Entschlossen sah sie Mrs Weasley an, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand: „Packen wir's an."

Mrs Weasley erklärte Hermine den Doppelzauber, den sie plante.

Hermine brauchte ihn nur wenige Male zu üben, obwohl er recht kompliziert war. Aber die Aussicht auf Snapes Genesung verhalf ihr zu Höchstleistungen. Außerdem war sie nicht umsonst die klügste Hexe ihres Alters.

„Sehr gut", lobte Mrs Weasley. „Lass ihn uns jetzt an Severus verwenden."

Hermine und Mrs Weasley stellten sich zu beiden Seiten Snapes, erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen gleichzeitig: _„Vulnera tua sanantur. Animus tuus liberatur. Et robur vitae tuae redit." („Deine Wunden werden geheilt. Dein Geist wird befreit. Und deine Lebenskraft kehrt zurück.")_

Aus den Zauberstäben stoben grüne Funken, die sich wie eine Decke über Snape legten, bevor sie wieder verschwanden.

„Und?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile. „Hat es funktioniert?"

„Das wird sich zeigen", erwiderte Mrs Weasley. „Noch braucht sein Körper den Schlaf, um den Zauber aufnehmen zu können. Er wacht frühestens in ein paar Stunden auf."

Hermine nickte und sah zu ihrem Lehrer, der jetzt ganz ohne ihre Berührung entspannt zu schlafen schien. Aber wer wusste schon, was sich gerade in seinem Innern abspielte…?

„Du kannst nun ins Bett gehen", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Ich wache über ihn."

„Das ist sehr lieb von Ihnen", sagte Hermine. „Aber ich meinte vorhin schon zu Harry, dass ich sowieso nicht einschlafen kann, wenn ich nicht bei ihm bin."

Mrs Weasley nickte verständnisvoll. Sie überlegte, ob sie diese Aussage kommentieren sollte. Irgendetwas schien die beiden zu verbinden, was im Grunde genommen nichts Schlimmes war, aber auch wenn sie am Anfang so friedlich beieinander gewesen waren, war er immer noch ihr Lehrer! „Ist gut", sagte sie schließlich und ging langsam zur Tür. Kurz bevor sie sie schloss, sagte sie noch ernst: „Hermine?"

Hermines Kopf schoss herum. „Ja?"

„Sei vorsichtig."

Hermine wusste sofort, worauf sie anspielte, und erwiderte ebenso ernst: „Ich weiß."

Und Mrs Weasley verschwand aus der Kammer.

Nach dieser Warnung sah Hermine plötzlich mit gemischten Gefühlen auf Snape. Sie setzte sich natürlich wieder neben ihn auf den Stuhl, um „über ihn zu wachen", wie Mrs Weasley das so schön ausgedrückt hatte, aber auf einmal kam es ihr gar nicht mehr so natürlich vor, seine Hand zu halten. irgendwie traute sie sich nicht mehr. Zumal er sie anscheinend sowieso nicht mehr brauchte. Das tat ihr ein wenig weh, auch wenn sie sich sofort selbst dafür schalt. Es war doch nur gut, wenn es ihm anfing, besser zu gehen!

Verdammt! Was war denn nur los mit ihr? Das musste an ihrer Müdigkeit liegen, es gab sonst keine andere Erklärung dafür!

Über sich selbst zweifelnd sank sie wieder mit dem Kopf auf Snapes Matratze und schlief ein.

Sie erwachte erst viele Stunden später. Der Tag brach gerade an, ein paar Wintervögel zwitscherten, es schien sogar die Sonne. Als sie sich aufrichtete, bemerkte sie, dass etwas an ihrer Hand war, das sie, noch ganz benommen, von sich schüttelte. Erst da realisierte sie, dass es sich um Snapes Hand hielt. Er hatte wohl im Schlaf nach ihrer gegriffen.

Jetzt tat es ihr Leid, dass sie sie einfach so abgeschüttelt hatte, aber einfach wieder nehmen, konnte sie sie auch nicht… Sie betrachtete ihren Professor und versuchte verzweifelt, das warme Gefühl, das die Idee, er habe unbewusst nach ihrer Hand gegriffen, in ihr hervorrief, zu verbergen. Doch es gelang nicht wirklich. Ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter, bis sie alle Hemmungen über Bord warf, sich vorsichtig auf seine Matratze setzte und mutig seine Hand ergriff. Überglücklich wartete sie darauf, dass er aufwachte.

Doch das tat er nicht.

Seufzend beugte sie sich über ihn, um ihm wieder eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Eigentlich hatte sie dann zu dem winzigen Fenster in der Kammer gehen wollen, um es einen Spalt zu öffnen, um ein wenig frische Luft ins Zimmer zu lassen, doch sie verharrte in der Haltung und starrte Snape an. Er wirkte unglaublich friedlich in seinem Schlaf und sie fragte sich, warum er in wachem Zustand immer so unfreundlich und mürrisch war. Während sie ihn so betrachtete, musste sie unwillkürlich immer stärker lächeln. Und unbewusst kam sie Snapes Gesicht mit ihrem immer näher, bis sie schließlich die Augen schloss und sich ihre Lippen ganz sanft und vorsichtig auf seine Stirn legten.

Obwohl sie im ersten Moment äußerst erstaunt über ihr eigenes Verhalten war, musste sie doch zugeben, dass sich schon diese minimale Berührung gut und richtig anfühlte. Sie löste sich immer noch freudig von ihm, nur um ihm dann mit erschrockenen Augen in seine mittlerweile geöffneten zu starren…

„Miss Granger", sagte Snape mit seiner gewohnt dunklen Stimme, „es ist ja ganz nett, sie so dicht bei mir zu haben, aber ich wundere mich doch sehr über den Grund."

Erst da merkte Hermine, dass sie immer noch halb auf ihm war. So schnell sie konnte, rappelte sie sich von ihm und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Verlegen sah sie mal auf den Boden, mal zu Snape, wobei letztere Blicke ausgesprochen kurz waren.

„Mögen Sie mir vielleicht einmal erklären, wo wir uns befinden und warum wir überhaupt hier sind?", wollte Snape von ihr wissen.

„Wir sind in London", begann Hermine leise. „Im Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix um genau zu sein." Sie wartete auf seine Erinnerung, doch dem schien nicht so. „Sie sind gestern Morgen vorbeigekommen", versuchte sie, ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen. „Sie überbrachten Sirius einen Brief von Professor Dumbledore. Anscheinend waren Sie zu krank, um nach Hogwarts zurückapparieren zu können. Sie baten um ein Zimmer und Sirius schickte Sie hier hoch, in dieses kleine Kämmerchen, in dem wir uns gerade befinden." Sie machte eine Pause, damit Snape sich orientieren konnte. „Ich habe Sie erst gestern Abend sozusagen gefunden. Mrs Weasley und ich haben uns die letzte Nacht um Sie gekümmert, ich habe versucht, Ihre Stirn mit nassen Lappen zu kühlen, und gemeinsam mit Mrs Weasley einen Heilspruch gewirkt. Und davon sind Sie jetzt aufgewacht."

Snape starrte einen Augenblick an die Decke, bevor sein Blick langsam zu Hermine herüberglitt. „Ich erinnere mich", sagte er. „Ich erinnere mich an alles", wobei er eine besondere Betonung bei dem Wort _alles_ machte.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann fragte sie, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen: „Mögen Sie mir verraten, was mit Ihnen geschehen war?"

Snape sah schweigend zum Fenster.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie von einem Fluch getroffen wurden", versuchte Hermine, ihm das Erklären einfacher zu machen.

Da sah er sie wieder an, doch anstelle einer richtigen Antwort sagte er nur: „Ich kann es Ihnen leider nicht verraten."

Klang er… traurig? Hermine hätte so gerne weitergefragt, doch sie wusste, dass Snape nicht nachgeben würde. Und anscheinend schien es ihn zu quälen und das wollte sie natürlich ganz und gar nicht!

Nach einem Moment des stillen Anstarrens, murmelte sie daher bloß: „Ich hole am besten mal Mrs Weasley."

„Miss Granger!", hielt Snape sie auf, bevor sie überhaut aufgestanden war.

„Ja?" Sie sah ihn mit klopfendem Herzen an.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig, wie um sie nicht zu verschrecken, legte er seine Hand auf ihre, die schon die ganze Zeit unbeachtet auf der Matratze lag.

Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an, doch nicht weil sie sein Benehmen als unerhört empfand, sondern weil sie solch eine Aktion nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ebenso wie das Folgende:

„Danke", sagte Snape dann, strich noch einmal kurz mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken, bevor er die Hand wieder losließ.

„Gern geschehen", war alles, was Hermine leise stammelnd zustandebrachte. Halb benommen stand sie dann doch auf und ging zur Tür. Erst da kam ihr ein kleiner schelmischer Gedanke: „Ach, Professor Snape?", sagte sie und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm um.

„Jaah?", erwiderte Snape mit Vorsicht – er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck und er verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", verkündete Hermines stolz und fing automatisch an zu kichern, denn einerseits war nun die ganze Last, die ganze Sorge um Snape hinter ihr und sie fühlte sich wie befreit, und andererseits machte ihr Professor ein solch herrliches Gesicht, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als verhalten zu lachen.

„Hatten wir nicht eine Abmachung?", fragte Snape streng.

„Aber Sir", erwiderte Hermine zwar ebenso ernst, wenn auch immer noch mit einem kleinen Lachen auf den Lippen. „Ich habe Ihnen das Leben gerettet, meinen Sie daher nicht, dass ich nun die Bedingungen für unseren Weihnachtsstreit festlegen darf?" Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verließ sie das kleine Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Snape konnte ihr nur kopfschüttelnd hintersehen, so wie er es schon so oft gemacht hatte, ehe er mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht und zufrieden mit sich selbst einschlief.


End file.
